hp et le pouvoir des 6
by me myself et moi
Summary: venez lire svp slash


Harry Potter et le pouvoir de Godric Griffondor  
  
Chapitre 1:  
  
Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut; il venait de rêver du retour de  
Voldemort, de Cédric mort gisant sur le sol et du reflet de ses parent  
sortis de la baguette de Voldemort. Cela lui donna des frissons dans le  
dos.  
  
Harry regarda l'heure sur le cadran que Dudley, son énorme cousin, n'étais pas arriver à briser, il était 00 :07. Depuis 7 minutes, il avait 15 ans!! Harry sourit en pensant à cela. Au même moment, Harry entendit cogner à sa fenêtre. Il alla ouvrir, pas moins de 5 hiboux et un phénix étaient à sa fenêtre. Ses amis ne l'avait pas oublier! Il reconnut Coq, le hibou de Ron son meilleur ami, Hedwige sa chouette, et fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore.  
Il commença par la lettre de Ron:  
  
BON ANNIVVERSAIRE HARRY!!!!!!  
Salut. J'espère que tes moldus ne t'embête pas trop.  
Dumbledore ne veut pas que tu vienne chez moi, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi! As-tu eu des nouvelle d'Hermione? Je suis sûr qu'elle est partie en Bulgarie chez son Vicky. Sais-tu quoi? Fred & George m'ont offèrent une nouvelle robe de soirée elle est magnifique!!!! Mais je me demande où ils  
ont trouvé l'argent?  
Au revoir!!!  
Ton ami  
  
RON  
  
P.S. J'espère que tu vas aimer mon cadeau  
  
Il se tourna vers Coq et pris les paquets qu'il avait. Il y en avait deux,  
un était des gâteaux et des bonbons de mrs. Weasley, car Dudley avait recommencé son régime et pour lui montré que tous le monde était avec lui,  
toute la famille devait y participer. Le cadeau de Ron était une sorte de boule verte émeraude, comme ses yeux.  
Quand il ouvrit le paquet un papier en tomba.  
  
Harry, c'est un Munda Kul, il suffit que tu pense à quelqu'un pour qu'elle  
apparaisse devant toi, qu'elle soi morte ou vivante. Attention si la personne est morte elle ne restera que 24 heures. C'est très rare, je l'ai  
trouvé dans mon jardin.  
Ron  
Harry sourit en pensant à ça, il allait pouvoir mieux connaître ses  
parents. Il prit la lettre qu'apportait Hedwige. C'était la lettre  
d'Hermione :  
  
Cher Harry, J'espère que ça va bien avec tes moldus. Je suis en Bulgarie, chez Victor,  
s'il te plaît ne le dis pas à Ron, j'ai été nommée préfète par Mc.  
Gonagall!!!! Ça non plus ne le lui dis pas. Je suis sûre que tu vas aimer mon cadeau.  
Amitié  
Hermione  
P.S. Je vais chez Ron la semaine prochaine  
  
Le cadeau d'Hermione était un livre sur: Comment se protéger des petits  
sorts par Henry G Évité.  
  
Dumbledore lui, son paquet bougeais, alors, il l'ouvrit avec appréhension.  
À l'intérieur se trouvait...  
-Un phénix!?! Mais il est fou?!? C'est très rare!!!  
Dans le fond il y avait un mot de Dumbledore :  
  
Harry,  
Je te donne la permission de l'amener à Poudlard, c'est le bébé de  
Fumseck!!  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry sourit encore plus et l'appela Dune.  
Harry : Pour ton nom... est-ce que Dune, ça te plaît?  
Le phénix hocha la tête de haut en bas. Harry ouvrit la lettre de  
Dumbledore.  
  
Harry, j'ai à te parler après le banquet de début d'année. Joyeux  
anniversaire!!!  
Dumbledore.  
  
Harry se demanda de quoi voulait-il lui parler, mais laissa faire bien vite  
en entendant les autres hiboux commencé à s'impatient. Hagrid lui disait qu'il était dans les montagne, en mission pour retrouver  
les géants avant Voldemort, avec mrs. Maxime. Son cadeau était deux  
pierres, l'une bleu et l'autre rouge.  
  
Harry, le pierre bleu est pour devenir plus petit, et la rouge pour pouvoir  
devenir plus grand. C'est très utile ici. Hagrid  
Harry regarda les trois autres hiboux, l'une était une petite chouette hulotte, l'autre un hibou grand Duc et le dernier était l'habituelle lettre de Poudlard. Il commença par la lettre de la chouette hulotte. C'était une  
lettre des jumeaux Weasley :  
  
BON ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nous avons acheter la chouette avec l'argent que tu nous a donné, son nom  
est Harry, en ton honneur!!  
Encore merci.  
Fred & George.  
  
Harry sourit en lisant le nom du hibou. Le cadeau des jumeaux était des farces et attrapes qu'il se promit d'essayer sur Dudley. Dans la lettre de Poudlard, il y avait la lettre des fourniture scolaire, la date et l'heure  
de la rentrée, mais aussi une autre lettre de la main du professeur Mc.  
Gonagall :  
  
Cher m. Potter,  
en tant que directrice de la maison de gryffondor, je dois veiller à la constitution de l'équipe de quidditch, comme m. Dubois a quitté l'école il y a deux ans, le poste de capitaine et de gardien sont vacant. Étant donné  
vos compétences dans ce sport, je vous nomme capitaine de l'équipe de  
quidditch de gryffondor!!! Veuillez m'envoyer votre réponse le plus  
rapidement possible.  
Veuillez croire en mes sentiments distingués  
Minerva Mc. Gonagall, directrice adjointe.  
  
Harry sautait presque de joie. Lui capitaine de l'équipe!?! Il prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit une réponse positive, bien sûr!! Il pris  
la dernière lettre. Il se demandais de qui elle venait. Elle était de... Harry : DRAGO MALEFOY!!!!!!!????????!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria-t-il, mais pas assez  
fort pour que les Dursley ne l'entende.  
  
Cher Harry, Je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté pendant quatre ans. Cet été mon père a tué ma mère et j'ai comprit ce que tu ressentais, je voudrait m'excuser. Me  
pardonne-tu?  
Bonne fête!!!  
Encore désolé  
Drago Malefoy  
  
Harry décida de lui répondre tout de suite :  
  
Cher Drago Malefoy, je te pardonne mais moi aussi je tien à m'excuser. Je  
suis, moi aussi, désolé.  
Harry Potter  
  
C'est un Harry tout souriant, qui referma la fenêtre après avoir donné sa réponse et alla se coucher. Mais à peine commençait-il à somnoler, que l'on  
cogna à sa fenêtre. Harry alla ouvrir en maugréant et vit...  
  
Sirius?!? Que fais-tu là? Tu vas te faire attraper!!  
Non je me suis fais... innocenter!!! Ils ont retrouvé Peter!  
Ouais!!!  
  
À ce moment un hibou grand-duc rouge flamboyant entra dans la chambre.  
  
Sirius, ça existe des hiboux rouges??  
Oui, dit Sirius en palissant, allé ouvre-la.  
  
Harry ouvrit la lettre qui devint un hologramme, un homme au cheveux en  
bataille et les yeux bleus parla :  
  
Harry utilise le pouvoir de Godric Griffondor pour pouvoir faire revenir du  
monde des morts 10 personnes de votre choix. Pour pouvoir utiliser ce pouvoir, il te faut réunis :Les deux héritier de Godric Gryffondor et leur quatre meilleurs amis. L'un est enfant de très grande famille de sorcier.  
Un autre, un enfant issu de parents moldus, et les deux dernier ont un parent du côté des ténèbres. Ils vous faudra aussi l'épée et la bague de Godric Gryffondor. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi en ce moment.  
Fais-nous revenir Harry s'il te plait. Je t'aime......  
  
Harry se tourna vers Sirius et lui demanda :  
  
C'é... C'était...qui?  
J...James ton père...  
QUOI? Tu as très bien comprit je l'ai reconnu et l'oiseau rouge c'est son hibou  
Flamme.  
  
Harry ne dit rien pendant quelques instants puis dit :  
  
mais pourquoi me dit-t-il ça à moi?  
Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.  
  
Après quelque seconde Sirius dit :  
  
Bon va faire tes valises, Remus nous attend en bas.  
Un instant.  
  
Chapitre 2 le manoir, le rêve et...Et il parti préparer ses valises. Quelques  
minutes plus tard, alors que Harry finissait ses bagages, Lupin arriva.  
  
avez vous des problèmes? Demanda-t-il.  
Harry a reçu une lettre de James. De la main il lui indiqua Flamme.  
QUOI? Mais comment a-t-il fait?  
J'en sais pas plus que toi.  
  
Harry finit ses valises et prit son balais, Hedwige et sa cage, et les  
emmena vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, où l'attendais Sirius et le  
professeur Lupin.  
  
Bonjour professeur Lupin! Harry je ne suis plus ton professeur, alors appelle moi Remus ou Lunard.  
D'accord Remus  
  
Ils descendirent par la fenêtre jusqu'à la cour, rendus là ils prirent un  
portoloin qui les mena devant un grand, non devrai-je dire un géant et  
magnifique manoir.  
  
Le manoir qui est juste devant toi Harry, commença Sirius, c'est le manoir  
Potter. À la fin de ta septième année, il seras entièrement à toi!! Il est réputé pour être le plus beau et le plus grand manoir d'Angleterre,  
ajouta le loup-garou  
  
Harry ne pu dire qu'un simple :  
  
Wow!  
  
Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Le manoir était accueillant. Il y avait des cadres partout, les meubles, escaliers et murs étaient tous en marbre de  
différentes couleurs selon la pièce(NdA. Je veux dire par différentes  
couleurs que les pièces était pâles ou foncés, et non bleu mauve ou  
vert).  
Viens Harry, lui dit Sirius, je vais te faire visiter.  
  
Au rez-de-chaussée il y avait : 2 immenses salons avec chacun un foyer, une cuisine, où travaillaient deux elfes de maisons et Harry les reconnus  
tout de suite.  
  
Winky!! Dobby!! dit Harry Bonjour monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur!! Dirent les deux elfes en même  
temps.  
  
Harry discuta quelque instant avec Dobby et Winky, qui avait repris le goût de vivre. Ensuite ils repartirent, lui et Sirius visiter le manoir. Au rez-  
de-chaussée il y avait aussi une salle à manger. Au premier étage il y avait une dizaines de sales d'entraînements. Au fond, il y avait une pièces vide, fais uniquement de ciment, pour les transformations de Remus. Et au dernier étage, c'était les chambres. Le couloir mesurait près de 200 mètres  
et il y avait au moins 50 chambres!!!!!!( NdA. J'aimerait vivre là!!)  
Sirius lui montra sa chambre, celle de Remus et celle de Harry. Partout  
dans le manoir il y avait des lions de gravés dans les murs, sur les escaliers, les meubles etc... Sur la porte de la chambre de Harry il y avait  
de gravé ces mots : chambre de Harry.  
  
Allé entre,lui dit Sirius dans un sourire, range tes affaires et rejoins-  
nous dans le salon à côté de la salle  
  
Harry écouta son parrain et entra sans plus attendre. Sa chambre étais rouge avec de gravé en 3 dimension des lions or; les couleurs et l'emblème  
de gryffondor. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Harry entrepris de ranger les  
vieilles affaire que Dudley, son énorme cousin, avait bien voulut lui céder, dans l'armoire mais à la place trouva l'armoire pleine de linge. Il y avait de tout : robes de travailles, robes de soirée rouges, ors, vertes, argentée, bleue, bronze et blanche, de tous les tons possibles, des capes, d'été, d'automne, d'hiver, de printemps, assortie à chaque robes, et des vêtements moldus. Dans le bureau il y avait déjà des plumes, des parchemins  
et pots d'encres. Harry vit une porte dans sa chambre autre que celle d'entrée. Curieux de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière le porte alla voir. Il  
découvrit derrière... une salle de bain. Alors il décida de prendre une douche. Il revêtit une robe vert foncé qui mettait en valeur ses yeux et  
descendit.  
  
Quand il descendit, Harry vit Sirius et Remus en train de parler. Il  
toussota pour leurs signaler sa présence. Lorsqu'ils entendirent le  
Survivant, ils arrêtèrent de parler et le regardèrent.  
  
Viens t'asseoir, il faut qu'on te parle, dit le loup-garou  
  
Harry alla s'asseoir, et Sirius commença a parler.  
  
J'ai parlé à Dumbledore de la lettre de ton père et du pouvoir de Godric  
Griffondor, il a dit que tu devait devenir toi et tes 5 amis animagus.  
QUOI? MOI? ANIMAGUS? Et quel rapport ai-je avec le pouvoir de Godric  
Griffondor?  
Et bien... euh... tu est l'héritier direct de Godric Gryffondor, dit d'une  
petite voix Lupin.  
Je vous crois pas, répliqua Harry. Rappelle toi, tes parents habitaient à Godric Hollow, tu es né en juillet sous le zodiac du lion, lorsque tu as acheté ta baguette chez Olivander, ta  
baguette a produit des étincelles rouges et ors et tu as tiré l'épée de Godric Gryffondor du choixpeau et seul un vrai Gryffondor pouvais le faire,  
expliqua le loup-garou.  
Mouais... bon on commence quand les leçons d'animagus? Demanda Harry  
impatient de devenir animagus. Cette semaine, quand tes amis seront arrivés. Dit Black. Maintenant va te  
coucher. Bonne nuit Harry.  
Bonne nuit Lunard, bonne nuit Patmol.  
  
Harry monta les escaliers en pensant en quoi il pourrais se transformer.  
Quand il s'endormi, il rêva qu'il se métamorphosait en griffon, Ron en  
loup, Hermione en tigresse, Drago en guépard, une fille au long cheveux  
auburn et aux yeux vert émeraudes, comme les sien, se changea, elle en phénix ressemblant à celui de Dumbledore, et la dernière, elle avait les yeux et les cheveux noirs, devint une magnifique licorne ailée noire. Il ne pu en savoir plus car il se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant sous la douleur de  
sa cicatrice. Sirius et Remus arrivèrent en courant et défoncèrent la  
porte.  
  
Qu'y a-t-il? Demandèrent-il en même temps  
J'ai fait un rêve et ma cicatrice me brûlait.  
Voldemort? Demanda Sirius  
Non, répondit Harry.  
Alors? Demanda Remus.  
  
Harry resta un instant silencieux puis leur raconta son rêve.  
  
Euh... Est-ce que quelqu'un sais qui sont les deux dernières filles? Demanda  
Harry celle auburn aux yeux verts, c'est ta sœur jumelle Harry, elle s'appelle  
Cassandra. Dit Sirius  
QUOI?!?!?!? J'AI UNE SŒUR ET JE N'EN SAVAIS RIEN?!?!?!? Eh ben, dit Lunard, embarrassé, elle fréquente le collège Beaubâtons. Elle  
va commencée sa 5ième année à Poudlard en même temps que toi.  
Pour vrai? Demanda Harry plein d'espoir.  
Oui et elle viendra vivre ici pendant les vacances.  
SUPER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ils discutèrent de Cassandra pendant quelques minutes puis Sirius dit :  
  
Maintenant, recouche toi il n'est que 3 :46. Bonne nuit  
Bonne nuit  
  
Et ils se recouchèrent.  
  
La suite sera dans le prochain chapitre, évidemment!  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
Le matin, Harry fut réveillé par Sirius pour le petit-déjeuné.  
  
Allé Harry, c'est le temps de te lever!  
Veux pas... lui répondit Harry. J'AI DIT : DEBOUT!!! TA SŒUR ARRIVE AUJOURD'HUI ET TU AS INTERRÊT À ÊTRE  
PRÊT QUAND ELLE ARRIVE SINON JE LUI DIT DE REVENIR DEMAIN!  
  
Harry se leva et s'habilla en un temps record, il voulait voir sa sœur à  
tout prix. Il se rendit dans la salle à manger.  
La marmotte s'est enfin levé, dit Sirius sarcastiquement, qui était  
descendu entre temps.  
Hé! Lui répondit Harry.  
  
Sirius lui répondit par un grand sourire. Il se leva (Sirius) et alla voir  
Harry.  
  
Joyeux anniversaire mon grand.  
Quoi? De quoi t... ah c'est vrai! Dit Harry qui avait oublié quel l 'on  
était.  
  
Sirius lui donna une grande accolade du style d'Hagrid, c'est à dire qu'il  
le serrais tellement fort qu'il commençait à étouffer.  
  
Sirius!!! J'étouffe! Lui fit remarquer Harry.  
Oh! Désolé je n'avais pas remarqué! S'expliqua-t-il embarrassé.  
  
Le loup-garou s'approcha à son tour. Et lui fit une poigner de main.  
  
Joyeux anniversaire Harry, lui dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.  
Euh... merci.  
  
Harry s'assit à la table et commença à manger. Il se demandais ce qu'il  
pourrais faire aujourd'hui.  
Sirius? Demanda Harry.  
Quoi?  
Qu'est-ce qu'on fais aujourd'hui? Ça dépend de toi. Mais avant que tu fasse quoi que ce soit je veux que tu  
me suive. Ok? Lui dit Sirius.  
D'accord je te suit.  
  
Alors il le suivit dans une multitude de couloirs avant d'arriver devant la  
porte du plus grand et plus luxueux salon de manoir.  
Sirius lui dit:  
  
Entre premier.  
  
Harry ouvrit donc la porte sans se douter de ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de la porte. Les lumières étaient éteinte, ce n'étais que ténèbres. Alors, il entra prudemment dans la pièce. À peine eut-il mit un seul pied dans le salon que la lumière s'alluma. (NdA. Et la lumière fut. Lol dsl je  
déconne)  
  
SURPRISE!!!!!! BONNE FÊTE!!!  
  
Harry vit dans la pièce maintenant inondé de lumière, un tas de personne qu'il connaissait. Il y avait : Ron, Ginny, le reste des Wesley, Hermione,  
Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavande, Parvatie et sa sœur, Padma, et d'autres personnes de griffondor, Remus, Sirius, Drago, Hagrid, les professeurs Mc  
Gonagall et Dumbledore, (NdA. J'en oublis tu?) et une personne qu'il reconnu tout de suite, Cassandra. Sirius l'emmena s'assoire sur un divan.  
  
Les cadeaux maintenant! Dit Sirius avec enthousiasme.  
  
Les premières personnes à s'avancer furent les Weasley. Fred et George lui  
donnèrent un kit de farces et attrapes pour sorcier facétieux de leur invention sous l'œil mécontent de leur mère. Le reste eux, lui donna une  
montre de sorcier, comme l'horloge dans la cuisine des Weasley. Pour  
l'instant il n'y avait seulement deux aiguilles, Ron et Hermione. Ensuite ce fut Seamus, Dean et Neville. Eux, ils lui donnèrent un gros sac  
de bonbons de chez Honey Duckes. Hermione, elle lui donna, comme vous  
pouvez vous en douter, un livre. Un livre sur le quidditch. Lavande, Parvatie et Padma, elles lui donnèrent du parfum pour homme. Je pu tant que ça? Pensa Harry. Drago lui donna une amulette en or, avec un dragon animé  
(NdA. Pour ceux qui n'aurais pas compris, le dragon est le médaillon de l'amulette.) avec, en guise d'œil, une émeraude. Hagrid, quand t'a lui, lui  
offrit un livre sur : comment dresser un phénix. Le professeur Mc Gonagall lui donna un livre sur la métamorphose avancé. Dumbledore 


End file.
